


First Encounters

by InconvenientImmortal



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendly Acquaintances, Friends to Lovers? More like Strangers to Acquaintances, Gen, M/M, Pre-X1, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconvenientImmortal/pseuds/InconvenientImmortal
Summary: “It’s nice to meet you, Zero. My name is X.”Zero stared at the blue Reploid, who extended his hand in welcome without any sign of fear or hesitance, as though the person before him hadn’t brutally murdered an entire squadron of Hunters before finally being subdued by their commander, Sigma.-Instances from Dr. Cain’s point of view about the weeks that followed Zero’s discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my **[Son of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8494816)** fic, though you don't necessarily have to read that one to understand what's happening in this story. I know everyone and their grandmother has done a "first time meeting" fic for these two, but I don't care! I wanted to write my take on it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Zero. My name is X.”

Zero stared at the blue Reploid, who extended his hand in welcome without any sign of fear or hesitance, as though the person before him hadn’t brutally murdered an entire squadron of Hunters before finally being subdued by their commander, Sigma.

Of course, neither of X nor Zero knew the full details of the incident. No one did; not the Hunters who helped recover Zero and bring him back to Headquarters after the fight, nor the Reploid researchers who assisted Dr. Cain in examining and repairing him (all sworn to secrecy). Both Sigma and Dr. Cain thought it unwise to let the story spread that the Maverick who slaughtered their allies only a few short weeks ago was now undergoing the test to join the Hunter’s ranks.

 

* * *

 

It was an unexpected turn of events, really.  
  
After all, standard procedure called for the immediate deactivation of all Reploids labeled as 'Maverick'; though the circumstances surrounding Zero could hardly be considered standard. Indeed, Dr. Cain had never seen nor heard of a situation quite like this before.  
  
It had been three weeks since the incident, three weeks since Sigma put an end to the (at the time) ‘dangerous Maverick’. Although Dr. Cain's examination of the comatose Reploid failed to uncover any new information about the program irregularities plaguing their society, he discovered the android was likely from the same time period as X. This lead to more questions than answers, and in an attempt to try and make sense of the mysteries surrounding his test subject, Dr. Cain reactivated it under strict surveillance.

Unfortunately upon awakening, all long-term memory files appeared to have been deleted, and the Reploid—Zero—was like a clean-slate. Although he was capable of talking, walking, and functioning as well as any newly-manufactured Reploid, he was unable to answer any of Dr. Cain’s questions or remember anything events that occurred before he woke up in the Hunter Base’s lab.

After some debate, Sigma and Dr. Cain decided to keep the information about his violent past confidential, even from Zero himself. All they told Zero was that he had suffered severe damage to his memory circuits and that they had no idea who built him. Dr. Cain considered himself an honest man, but he hoped that by withholding this information, Zero would have the opportunity to grow and discover his purpose without being held back by his past.

Sigma, on the other hand, had other plans for Zero’s potential development.

“You want to _recruit_ him?”

The proposal took place only days after Zero’s reactivation, and Dr. Cain could hardly mask his shock, especially given that Zero had nearly killed the Maverick Hunter commander during their brief battle. Grudges, it seemed, were not a major part of Sigma’s personality.

“It’s the logical course of action. We have the opportunity to turn this once powerful enemy into a powerful ally.” Sigma observed Zero through the one-way mirror set up in Dr. Cain’s lab, hands folded behind his back. On the other side, Zero followed a physical examination routine Dr. Cain had asked him complete to test Zero’s motor skills and ensure his joints were working properly. “Would you rather have him repaying his dues to society by being an aerobics instructor?”

Dr. Cain sighed, watching as Zero mimicked the motions displayed on a television screen in the room. “I suppose it would be the easiest way to keep an eye on him and ensure he doesn’t relapse into old habits…” Sigma had already vouched for Zero’s abilities, and he certainly _looked_ like he had been built for battle, but Dr. Cain still felt uneasy about throwing such a young man, Reploid or no, into battle so soon after waking up.

The screen in Zero’s room flashed a ‘toss the ball’ motion. Zero picked up the baseball provided, shifted his stance, then hurled it at the round target on the opposite side of the room, hitting the center dead-on and with such force that the window next to it shattered. Zero winced, looking around sheepishly. The ball rolled back towards him, and the television prompted him to touch his toes. After glancing at the window and after several long seconds of uncertainty, he awkwardly did so.

Dr. Cain reluctantly agreed to let Zero undergo the Maverick Hunter exam.

 

* * *

  

Admittedly, he didn’t have a good reason for introducing X and Zero to one another.

X was only a part-time B-rank Hunter who mostly helped in the science labs. If Zero passed the Hunter test (and Dr. Cain had no doubt he would) he and X’s paths would eventually cross with time, but curiosity got the better of him. Dr. Cain wanted to see for himself how the son of Dr. Light would react to the mysterious red Reploid. Because he and Sigma had agreed to keep Zero’s past a secret, Dr. Cain had been unable to theorize with his young friend about the discovery like he usually did after unearthing unusual finds in his archaeological digs. After learning Zero and X were built around the same time period, perhaps even within a few years of one another, and Dr. Cain couldn’t help but wonder if bringing the two together might have exciting results.  
  
But as he had expected, neither had a significant reaction upon meeting each other as they entered the Maverick Hunters private training grounds. X welcomed Zero as openly as he would any other new recruit, offering a hand that Zero slowly took and shook, looking a little perplexed at how human X’s motion was.  
  
"Nice to meet you too,” Zero said with some hesitation, briefly glancing back at Dr. Cain as though wanting some sort of confirmation that he’d made a proper introduction. His interactions thus far had been restricted to the Doctor and Sigma, along with a few short exchanges with medical staff, but Dr. Cain could see how cautious Zero was, always uncertain, as though wary of those around him. He couldn’t blame Zero; given that the android had woken up with no memories of who he was and only pre-programmed protocols on how to function. All the same, despite the Reploid’s intimidating design, Dr. Cain couldn’t help but be reminded of a child at their first day of school, curious but critical, analyzing everything and everyone around him.

Zero released X’s hand, continuing to stare as though examining him (Dr. Cain made a mental note to give Zero a few lessons in social etiquette later). But X met his gaze evenly, smiling politely, almost looking like he was performing his own analysis.  
  
“X will be helping us record your scores today,” Dr. Cain said, the comment making Zero turn his attention back to the old man momentarily. “He’s your soon-to-be coworker.” Zero returned his gaze to X with renewed interest, as though re-evaluating him.

“Assuming you pass the exam, of course,” Sigma added. Though his tone was serious, Dr. Cain saw the corner of the Reploid’s mouth quirk upwards. Based on the reports Sigma submitted and the tests Dr. Cain ran, there was no chance of Zero failing, but Zero nodded with a similarly somber expression.

“I’m sure you’ll do great.” X smiled at him, giving him a thumbs-up. Zero raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless returned the gesture before turning to enter the training field.

As soon as he set foot in it, holographic simulations flickered to life. The randomized landscape the program settled on was that of an abandoned warehouse. Large shipment boxes littered the field along with other machinery, which could both be used for cover or tactical advantage against the enemy Maverick holograms that shimmered into existence a few moments later. An automated voice called out a three second warning before loudly ringing out; _“Examination: Start”_.

 

* * *

 

The Maverick Hunter exam tested prospective Hunters on various categories through mock missions, including perception, stamina, and quick-thinking, though the three main categories were speed, power, and accuracy. Dr. Cain had only observed a few Hunter's trials (X's included) but even so, he knew that scoring a total of 99% across the board was unusual for a Reploid, particularly one with no experience.

 _“That he remembers, at least,”_ Dr. Cain added as an afterthought. 

Zero’s score easily qualified him as an A-rank Hunter, and after tallying up the points once more to confirm, X left the sidelines to relay the information to Zero. Dr. Cain politely clapped, but paused as he noticed a frown creasing Zero’s brow as X spoke to him and brought him back over to the sidelines.

Sigma voiced Dr. Cain’s thoughts. “You look unsatisfied.”

“It felt…too simple. Hitting targets and avoiding lasers,” Zero said, still frowning. “Out in the field, my opponent will be thinking and strategizing more than any pre-programmed simulation. It doesn’t feel like an accurate test of what my abilities against a real opponent would be.” 

The comment took Dr. Cain by surprise. Zero had only just qualified as a Hunter, yet already he was thinking ahead and considering how he’d fight more serious opponents in actual combat. Perhaps Sigma had been right to recruit him.

“How right you are.” Sigma uncharacteristically grinned. “X, you're know for your careful thinking, why don't you fight him?”

Dr. Cain balked, as did X. “Sir?” 

“Think of it as an advanced sparring session. You’ll be having them regularly once you’re officially assigned to a unit.”

“But I—I’m still only a reserve Hunter,” X amended, looking to Dr. Cain for help.

He rolled his wheelchair forward, frowning up at the tall Reploid. “I really don’t think this is necessary, Sigma. Zero’s already proved more than capable of handling himself in a fight.” He vividly remembered what a gruesome sight Sigma had been after his nearly lethal battle with Zero. Dr. Cain already had more than enough proof of Zero’s battle prowess; the test had only proven that his combat abilities were not one of the things that had been forgotten. The deep purple scars over Sigma’s eyes that wouldn’t heal should have served as a reminder to Sigma, but he ignored the Doctor, continuing to address X. ~~~~

“Dr. Cain asked you to help Zero with his test, did he not?”

“I…I suppose so.” X turned to Zero, saying apologetically, “I’m sorry, I just don’t think I would be much of an opponent for you. I’m only a B-Class Hunter, plus I barely have any field experience.”

“And I have none. I’d say that makes us even,” Zero said with a shrug. “But if you don’t want to fight, I’m not going to force you.”

X wavered, eyebrows knit. Then, taking a deep breath as though steeling himself, he nodded. “Alright. If I'm ever going to become a full-time Hunter, I need to practice more. So hopefully sparring will benefit both of us.”

Dr. Cain wanted protest, to insist that it wasn’t necessary, but a reassuring smile from X made him stop. X was right, after all. There was no way he’d become a better fighter unless he actually got some practice in. Surely if things got out of hand, Sigma would step in and stop the fight from escalating. The thought calmed Dr. Cain, and he relaxed in his seat.

Although he knew X hated fighting, Dr. Cain couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement in his old heart, wondering how their combat styles would compare. The two androids entered the training field, and the automated voice rang out; _“Sparring session initiated. The first Reploid to successfully immobilize their opponent wins. Begin.”_

In an instant, Zero’s arm converted into a buster and he fired several shots in rapid succession at X, who ducked and dove to the side. He managed to fire off a shot of his own as he did so, deterring Zero from immediately discharging another volley in his direction. But Zero recovered quickly and fired another shot at X, who jumped aside again, inadvertently jumping straight into the path of the second shot Zero fired in anticipation of the move. He flinched, the shot hitting him head-on, sparking across his chest armor. Dr. Cain knew X’s armor was strong enough to protect him from a few buster shots, but he still gripped the armrest of his wheelchair hard, his nerves getting the better of him.

They continued this way for another few minutes, going back and forth like a game of cat and mouse. Dr. Cain’s knuckles were white from gripping his chair so tightly, his heart going a mile a minute (he made a mental note to take an extra dose of his heart medication later). Zero had only incurred minor damage from shots that managed to graze his shoulder or leg, but X had several clear scorch marks burned into his armor and torso from the projectiles he’d been unable to avoid. He continued to try and maintain his distance from Zero and stay on defense, but Zero actively chased X until he was quite literally backed into a corner.

Zero advanced on him, slowly. “You ready to give up?”

X was breathing hard, his systems trying to rid themselves of excess heat, unused to combat exercises, but he shook his head defiantly. “Not a chance.”

That got Zero to smile. It was the first time Dr. Cain had seen him do so, the corner of his mouth curling upwards into an almost feral grin. “Good.”

Even from a distance, Dr. Cain could see X’s mental gears turning as he backed up, his eyes flicking from Zero to the wall at his back. Zero raised his buster, but instead of dodging to the side as he’d done before, X jumped backwards. He wall-jumped, using the wall to catch and propel himself forwards, leaping right over Zero’s head and landing behind him. The motion caught Zero completely off-guard, giving X his first chance to retaliate and do some real damage to immobilize Zero. But he didn’t.

Dr. Cain saw X pause as he aimed his charging buster on Zero’s back, hesitating. He had seen X do the same thing in his Hunter’s test when facing the enemy Maverick AIs in the exam’s simulation. It was the reason why X was only a B-Class Hunter; his aversion to harming others without just cause made X to hold back against his opponents.

The hum of the charge shot slowly faded, but he kept his buster leveled at Zero. In a firm voice, he began, “Stand down now and I—” but Zero didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence.

Wasting no time in taking advantage of the hesitation, he spun to face X and knocked his buster arm aside with a swift kick, throwing X off-balance. He followed up by delivering a sharp blow to X’s torso, making him gasp in pain and double over. Dr. Cain winced in sympathy, but noticed how quickly Zero redirected his next attack, which was originally a strike to X’s now defenseless back, instead choosing to sweep X’s feet out from under him. X was sent crashing to the floor, but it gave him significantly less damage than he would have otherwise received.

He tried to push himself back up, but Zero knelt and pinned him down with a knee, training his buster at X’s head, the beginning glow of a charge shot warning him to stay down. Dr. Cain felt a wave of tension and worry wash over him at the sight, a feeling which only grew when the automated voice announced, _“Session complete,”_ but Zero remained where he was.

When Sigma made no motion to intervene, Dr. Cain hurriedly called out, “Zero, that’s enough,” but Zero ignored him, keeping his eyes locked on X, who was still pinned beneath him.

“You hesitated,” Zero said, head cocked to the side as he observed X.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Zero raised an eyebrow, looking curious and almost intrigued, as though wondering if X really could. Then he glanced down at the buster gun still pointing at X’s face, as if to say “ _Are you sure about that?_ ” X just smiled back, and Zero slowly lowered his arm, retracting the gun back into a hand, offering it to X as he stood up.

“Thanks,” X said, taking his hand.

 _“These kids are going to be the death of me,”_ Dr. Cain thought. He let out a low chuckle that was more from nerves than amusement, finally relaxing the grip on his chair as his tension eased.

X and Zero walked back to the sidelines, and Sigma addressed Zero. “So, did this little B-Class manage to entertain you more than our simulations?”

“He’s an interesting opponent, though his strategies are…unusual.” Zero turned to look at X and said, “I think you could be a formidable opponent someday.” He stated it plainly, as though it was a simple, obvious fact. It was X’s turn to look surprised, and Dr. Cain smiled fondly at the two of them from his seat. “If you get over your hesitation,” Zero added, giving X a small smile. “I’d like to train with you again sometime.”

“I think the two of you have had more than enough sparring for today,” Dr. Cain intervened, patting X on the arm. “I know your nanites can take care of all this—” he gestured at X’s battle damage— “eventually, but I think both of you would benefit from a sub tank. A quick repair job would also speed up the process. X, why don’t you and Zero go to my lab and I can fix you up myself?”

“I’d appreciate that,” X nodded gratefully.

“I’ll meet you there in a few minutes or so, I’d like to review a few things with Sigma first.”

X nodded and motioned for Zero to follow him. As they walked away, Dr. Cain heard Zero ask, “I didn’t damage you that much, did I?”

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sigma spoke. “Zero seems like he will make a fine addition to our Hunter Ranks.”

“He does seem promising. Regardless,” Dr. Cain frowned sternly up at Sigma, “I’d prefer if you didn’t volunteer X for training practice, especially against an opponent even you had trouble with.”

Sigma didn’t react to the admonishment. “If X is to become a full-time Hunter, he’ll be expected to face adversaries who may be more experienced than him. War never offers an even playing field. If he cannot learn to defend himself against a stronger opponent in training, how can he hope to do so in a real fight, especially if there are civilians he needs to defend at the same time? His ingenuity will only protect him for so long.”

Dr. Cain chewed his lip. He made a good point. Still…“X certainly has the potential to do great things, given the opportunity to learn and grow and enough time to do so. However, whether his accomplishments will be on the battle field, in a lab, or somewhere else entirely, I must say I’m not yet sure. He’s a pacifist at heart, you know.”

“Perhaps he just needs an opportunity to prove himself,” Sigma mused.

“Though the scientist in me would love to explore the specifics of X’s unlimited potential, I’m afraid the paternal part is just as contented to let X live his life in whatever manner he sees fit. He’s an interesting young man, and I’d hate to see him swept up in war and battle when he so badly desires peace,” Dr. Cain sighed heavily, folding his hands together on his lap. “Still, I suppose there comes a time when even the peace-makers must take up arms to fight for their beliefs, hm?”

Sigma made no comment, merely watching the retreating figures of the two Reploids, his gaze calculated and cold.

 

* * *

 

The time Dr. Cain spoke of came several months later, heralded by bombs engulfing Abel City in fire and light.

X joined the battle without ever once looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks again to greyfishes for beta-ing! The next fic will probably be a more ZeroX-focused story.


End file.
